By Your Side
by Broony
Summary: D/S - Dan wondered whether or not to press ‘select’, standing among a few hundred people who had made their way outside to begin the celebration he closed his eyes and began to listen to her soft delicate voice, if he couldn’t celebrate with her in person


The cool crisp air of New York City surrounded him and his thoughts, the stars above twinkling to their own tune. The ground below peppered with snowflakes, melting with every footstep, the glimmer from the street lights reflecting in his eyes lighting up this dark New Year's Eve night.

It was 11.15pm and Dan had decided to leave the party being held in the centre of New York City . He needed fresh air to clear his mind. He knew it would be hectic about the street's it was New Year's after all. But he couldn't be surrounded by couples and other party goers when the clock struck 12, watch on as the happy lovers kissed their way into 2009. He didn't want to give up on them, but he couldn't put his heart on the line again like that. He couldn't take that rejection again. He loved her but she would have to be the one to make the first move.

With his hands stuffed into his pockets and his face dipped looking at the snow as he walked he let the memory of their last encounter play in his mind…

"_We've already tried it and failed twice, who's to know if we'd work any better"_

"_Who knows if we wouldn't, we've both changed…_

"_Dan, where connected we always will be but….._

A nudge against his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts

"Excuse me" he spat to the man who crashed into him only to receive a dirty look before he walked off

**When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you you're so much better than you know**

Why did I let him walk away from me? Why did I let go of his embrace, why? These were questions she asked herself daily since their last meeting. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him just how much she loves and needs him not only as her friend but her lover too. Walking around the snowy city helped clear her mind, something that Dan always did. She didn't care that the falling snow was settling down onto her wetting her long wavy locks.

**When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home**

She kept a hold of her phone in her pocket and checked it every 5 minutes just in case he called. He had to of received it by now surely she thought to herself. '11.43' she said out loud, looking up at the clock at the top of the building. It was so cold that she could see her breath as she exhaled. Blair had begged her to come to her house party and celebrate bringing in the New Year. She had refused, she didn't have anything to celebrate, and her family was in a mess. Her Mother left for Christmas with a Man she loved 20 years ago. They both had left Eric alone, how selfish. But most heartbreaking for her was that she had walked away from the love of her life to go on holiday with another man, a man that she had no feelings for, didn't care for and would never love. Her heart was already taken and forever would be, together or not.

**If you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
and in no time  
you'll be fine**

"_I don't want you to go with him" _those 8 words felt like a broken record in her head. She would give anything to go back in time and have him say those words again. She knew what her answer would be now. She was surprised that there were not as many people as she expected to out and about ready for the big countdown, they were probably inside with their loved ones she thought. Where she should be right now, in the arms of her love starting the year off exactly how they would finish it. With a kiss.

**You think I'd leave your side baby ****  
****you know me better than that ****  
****you think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees ****  
****I wouldn't do that**

"1 new voicemail" Dan read **aloud**, he was checking his phone for the time, he wanted the countdown to begin, he wanted it over and done with. His heart began to pound when he looked at the sender, it was from her, it was from Serena. He stared at the words in front of him scared to listen. He figured she was just wishing him a happy New Year as she sat on the beach with her boyfriend, the mere mention of them together; _him_ being known as her boyfriend knotted his stomach and deflated his heart.

**Oh when you're cold  
I'll be there  
hold you tight to me  
when you're low  
I'll be there  
by your side baby**

'11.56pm' Dan wondered whether or not to press 'select', standing among a few hundred people who had made their way outside to begin the celebration Dan closed his eyes and began to listen to her soft delicate voice, if he couldn't celebrate with her in person then she would at least be his last thought of 2008.

"Hey Dan, it's me…Serena. I really don't know where to start or how I even got the courage to phone you but I just wanted to tell you that……I never made it to Buenos Aires with Aaron I,...I couldn't go, what you said to me about working things out it scared me because if we didn't make it, I couldn't go through the heartache of loosing you again…... Dan heard the sadness in her voice. She struggled to speak as the sobs overcame her.

……..I am so sorry for turning you away, I never came to see you because I thought you would hate me for not believing in us and our love I let my head rule my heart and I was wrong. You see, it has always been you for me. I want to be with you now and forever, I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to spend the next year without you. I love you so much Dan, I just want to know one thing. Do you still love me?

She sounded so vulnerable, so tender. Just as he listened to the last line he looked up and caught her eye. She couldn't believe it, across the street therehe stood, motionless. Still holding the phone to his ear he held her gaze as people filled up the streets and began shouting at the top of their voices '10, 9, 8….

How could this happen? Things like this only happen in movies Serena thought to herself. She knew by the look on his face he had listened to her message. She was so captivated by him. She thought her heart was about to beat out of her chest at the sight of him. Her stomach doing summersaults as she gave him a small smile.

…..7, 6…..the countdown continued. Everybody watched the sky waiting for the burst of fireworks that would bring in 2009. Each person holding a glass with every different kind of liquid in.

She was here, she was really here standing a few footsteps away he thought. Dan slowly removed the phone from his ear.. The beat of his heart in the same rhythm of their chants. It was like he was getting flashes of her because of the many people that surrounded the street, cutting his view. There it was he thought, her smile, her beautiful smile that shot his way. Giving a smile back he thought of her last words to him…

"_Do you still love me?" _

"Yes I do" He whispered to no one but himself.

..5, 4…

Serena couldn't wait any longer. Her heart was telling her to cross the road and close the distance between them, but her head was telling her not to, worried he would tell her that he didn't love her and didn't want to be with her again. She knew the last time she let her head rule she made a huge mistake, she would not allow it to happen again. Before she had the chance to move she watched as he began to make his way toward her, eyes never leaving hers. She didn't know what to do she was frozen to the spot, her legs refused to move. Her heart beating at a rapid speed as he pushed his way through the crowds of people to get to her.

She only made it down from the curb before he reached her. Without saying a word he grabbed her face and kissed her with a force knocking her back slightly, immediately she wrapped her arms around him and let out a moan at the feel of his lips upon her own once again. A feeling she had missed. A feeling she would never forget. She licked at his lower lip begging for entrance, instantly granted. Letting go of her face he placed both hands on her hips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Happy New Year" They both said in unison

"I do still love you Serena"

"You do? I love you" Serena said as a tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of joy. Giving him another little peck they both stood wrapped up in each other and watched as the people around them celebrated the start of the New Year with drinks and a rainbow of fireworks that was being set off above.

"This is what happiness feels like" Serena said only loud enough for her to hear.


End file.
